Eiches Bestimmung
Der junge Kater Eiche wird zusammen mit seiner Schwester Blume während eines schlimmen Unwetters geboren. Doch in einer dunklen Nacht wird er von fremden Katzen der Sterne aufgesucht, die ihm eine große Bestimmung voraussagen. Kann er ihnen trauen? Nach all den Rückschlägen in seinem Leben glaubt er nicht mehr, das er eine glorreiche Zukunft vor sich hat... >Hierarchie >Covergalerie Rechtschreibfehler bitte korrigieren! Hauptcharaktere - Eichenstern/Eiche thumb|left Bildergalerie zur Geschichte folgt Prolog Altes Prolog> DAS HELLE LICHT DES MONDES spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Es herrschte stille im Sternenclan Territorium, kein laut war zu vernehmen. Eine blaugraue Kätzin trat an den See um zu trinken. Eine mit zerzaustem, grauen Fell trat neben sie. "Blaustern, ich habe Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Taubenpfote beim trainieren beobachtet.", hob sie an "mir kamen Zweifel hoch, ob sie es schaffen." Blaustern miaute:" Natürlich schaffen sie es, Gelbzahn!" Ohne auf Blausterns Wiederspruch zu achten sagte Gelbzahn: "Sie sind nur zu dritt." Als sie das sagte sah sie Blaustern tief in die Augen. "Wir haben ihnen die Mächte des Sternenclans verliehen.", miaute Blaustern und wunderte sich, warum Gelbzahn so ängstlich klang. Gelbzahn fuhr fort: "Die Clans müssen überleben, sie müssen gegen die Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis kämpfen, ihre stärksten Gegner, ihre größten Feinde. Immer mehr Clankatzen schließen sich ihnen an. Das sie es schaffen ist nicht sicher. Wir haben alles was in unserer Macht steht getan, um ihnen das das überleben zu sichern, doch für das überleben gibt es keine Garantie.", sie atmete tief ein, um weiter zu sprechen "Es muss einen sechsten Clan geben, von dem der Wald der Finsternis nichts weiß, der -falls die Clans untergehen- neue aufbauen kann, und das überleben sichern kann." Blaustern sah zum Mond auf, sie schien über Gelbzahns Worte nachzudenken. Dann miaute sie entschlossen: "Ich bin mir zwar sicher, das die drei es schaffen, aber das Risiko, das die Clans untergehen, können wir nicht eingehen." Gelbzahn schien jedes ihrer Worte in sich aufsaugen zu wollen, als Blaustern weitersprach: "Ein Sechster Clan ist eine Überlebenssicherung." "Also stimmst du mir zu?", fragte Gelbzahn. Blaustern dachte kurz nach, dann miaute sie: "Ja Gelbzahn,. Ich habe auch schon eine Katze, die den sechsten Clan anführen kann." 1.Kapitel IM GESTRÜPP raschelte etwas. Eine dicke Maus saß auf einem Stein und knabberte an einem Samenkorn. Eiche spitzte die Ohren, duckte sich und schlich sich an. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, er war bereit, jeden Moment abzuspringen. Eiche konzentrierte sich nur auf die Maus, die nur noch eine Schwanzlänge vor ihm war. Seine Pfoten kribbelten. Er machte einen riesigen Satz und landete direkt neben der Maus, die sofort versuchte in das Mauseloch zu schlüpfen, aber Eiche hielt es mit der Pfote zu. Dumme Maus. Dachte er und tötete sie mit einem Biss. Er nahm die Maus in sein Maul und schlüpfte unter einer Wurzel durch. Ein großer Kater trat auf ihn zu. Eiche warf die fette Maus vor seine Pfoten. "Gut gemacht!" miaute er entschlossen und beschnupperte die Maus. Eine zweite Katze schlüpfte unter einem Strauch hervor. Es war Schnee, Eiches Mutter. Hinter ihr trottete eine kleinere Katze mit zerzaustem Fell. Im Maul trug sie ein Eichhörnchen, dessen Pelz blutverklebt war. Als sie den rot getigerten Kater sah machte sie einen Satz und rannte auf ihn zu. "Fuchs, schau!" rief sie und zeigte ihm stolz das Eichhörnchen. Fuchs begutachtete es und miaute: "Guter Fang, Blume." er deutete mit dem Schwanz auf die Maus. "Nimm sie und lass uns zurück zum Bau gehen!" maunzte er scharf. Eiche starrte ihn enttäuscht an. Seine Schwester hatte einfach einen besseren Fang gemacht. "Ich kann auch noch mehr fangen. Das reicht doch nie!" verteidigte er sich. Schnee wandte sich ihm zu: "Doch, dein Vater hat recht." Sie drehte sich um und ging hinter Fuchs und Blume her. Eiche blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er nahm seine Maus, und rannte hinter Schnee her. Eiche lies sich in sein Nest fallen. Das Moos unter seinen Pfoten fühlte sich kühl und weich an. Sein Kopf sank hinein und er schloss sine Augen. "Iss doch was!" Schnee stieß ihn an und ließ die Maus vor seinen Pfoten fallen, die er bei der Jagd um Sonnenhoch erlegt hatte. Eiche zögerte. Doch als er den frischen Duft der Maus vernahm, biss er herzhaft hinein. Das Fleisch schmeckte warm und lecker. Gierig schlang er die Maus herunter. Er blickte hinüber zu Fuchs und Blume, die sich Blumes Eichhörnchen teilten. Eiches Blick schweifte von der Laubwand des Baues zum Eingang. Die ersten Sterne leuchteten schon am Silberflies. Er sah genauer hin, und einen Herzschlag lang glaubte Eiche, eine Katze zwischen den Sternen laufen zu sehen. Doch im nächsten Moment, war sie wieder verschwunden. Er schüttelte sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf, legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein. 2.Kapitel ALS DIE KLEINE Patrouille bei Sonnenhoch zur Trainingskuhle marschierte, prüfte Schnee die ganze Zeit die Luft, was Eiche wunderte denn er roch nur nasses Moos, verrottendes Holz, und den modrigen Geruch des Waldes. Aber schon bevor sie den Schatten der Bäume betreten hatten verhielt sich Schnee komisch: sie prüfte öfter als sonst die Luft und schaute sich wachsam um. Was ist blos los mit ihr? Eiche rümpfte die Nase. Da war doch noch was anderes! Plötzlich raschelte etwas im Gebüsch. Eine Maus? Er ging in ein Jagdkauern über und starrte geradeaus. Das rascheln kam näher und Eiche glaubte leise Pfotenschritte zu hören, die durch das Laub huschten. Einen Herzschlag lang schien Eiche den gleichen Gedanken wie Blume zu verfolgen, die ängstlich in die Sträucher starrte: "Was ist bloß, wenn es uns angreift? Es ist bestimmt größer als wir. Wir werden es im Kampf niemals besiegen können, und alle...", Bei diesem Gedanken lief es Eiche eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, doch er machte sich Mut: "Es ist allein und wir sind zu viert! Außerdem würden Fuchs und Schnee niemals zulassen das uns etwas zustößt!", dabei wurde Eiche warm ums Herz, doch das hielt nicht lange an, als auf einmal ein riesiger grauer Kater aus dem Gebüsch trat. Blume zuckte heftig zusammen und Eiche schrie innerlich laut auf als der Kater sie mit wütend funkelnden Augen anstarrte. Alle verharrten regungslos, niemand sagte etwas. Alle starrten sich nur feindselig an. Eiche spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Plötzlich knurrte Fuchs: "Verschwinde aus unserem Territorium!" seine Stimme klang wie Donnergrollen. Der Kater blickte ihn entgeistert an. "Niemals!" fauchte er und machte einen Satz auf sie zu. Blume zuckte angsterfüllt zusammen, als der Kater mit seinen riesigen Pranken nach Fuchs schlug. Schnee, die sich bisher aus der Sache fein herausgehalten hatte, fuhr Fuchs mit der Schwanzspitze über den Rücken. Fuchs der sofort aufhörte zu fauchen wusste genau was seine Gefährtin sagen wollte, und Eiche wusste es auch: Hör sofort auf damit, du bringst unsere Jungen in Gefahr. Überlass ihm das Stück Territorium, wir holen es uns in einem gelegeneren Zeitpunkt zurück. Fuchs seufzte und maunzte: "Gut, du kannst das Stück bis zum kleinen Felsen haben. Aber das war nicht unsere letzte Begegnung!" Hastig drehte sich Fuchs um und stolzierte davon. Sein Kopf war hocherhoben und sein Schwanz stand pfeilgerade in der Luft. Doch merkte Eiche in seinem Blick, dass er es dem Kater gerne gezeigt hätte. Eine Zeit lag sprach niemand, bis Blume fragte: "Wer war das?" Schlagartig blieben alle stehen. Fuchs murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber Schnee antwortete: "Er heißt Kralle." hob sie an" ich habe ihn schon oft durch unser Territorium streifen sehen. Er hat unsere Beute gefangen." Ihre Stimme klang zittrig. Eiche schaute zu Fuchs der wie erstarrt dastand. "Warum hast du ihn nicht gestellt?" Fuchs Stimme klang eher erstaunt als wütend. Schnee knetete nervös etwas Erde zwischen den Pfoten doch sie sprach langsam weiter:" Ich habe schon mal gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie stark er ist!" sie holte tief Luft. "Seht ihr diese Narben?" sie deutete auf die langen Narben in ihrer Flanke, die Eiche schon lange zuvor aufgefallen waren. Schnee sprach murmelnd weiter: "Das war er! Damals, als ich noch ein Junges war, hatte meine Schwester Grünen Husten. Sie fraß nichts mehr, und meine Eltern beauftragten mich, Katzenminze zu holen. Was ich auch tat, doch dann griff er mich an.", bei Schnees traurigen Worten schnürrte es Eiche die Kehle zu. "Es war ein langer, mühseliger Kampf. Doch er gewann. Ich nahm die Minze und rannte davon. Aber als ich wieder beim Bau war..." Schnee musste heftig schlucken, "... war es zu spät." Fuchs legte ihr mitfühlend seinen Schwanz auf die Pfoten. "Lasst uns weitergehen!" miaute er hastig, um weitere unangenehme Fragen zu Vermeiden. Eiche stolperte hinter ihnen her. Die Geschichte hatte ihn sehr getroffen, obwohl er Glanz nicht gekannt hatte. Niedergeschlagen folgte er den anderen Richtung Trainingskuhle. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Eiches Körper. "Achte mehr auf deine Haltung, Eiche!" miaute Fuchs verärgert. Bei der nächsten Attacke war er noch unbeholfener. Als Blume ihn anstieß verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel um. Plötzlich kam ihm die zwei Fuchslängen lange Trainingskuhle unendlich lang vor. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er fühlte sich wie ein totes Kaninchen, mit dem ein kleines Junges spielte. Eiche rappelte sich auf, aber er sah alles verschwommen: Die Bäume, die Büsche... alles! Mühsam hob er seine Pfote und schlug nach Blume. Sein Schlag war so schwach, das Blume ihm leicht ausweichen konnte. Ach was! dachte er und wandte sich ab. Fuchs stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Ist etwas?" miaute er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Sorge. Aber Eiche miaute schnell: "Nee! Mir geht es gut." er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Fuchs strich ihm mitfühlend mit dem Schwanz über den Rücken. Er zuckte zusammen. "O, Eiche! Du hast ja Fieber!" Eiche senkte den Kopf; Sein Körper fühlte sich glühend heiß an. Schnee lief zu ihnen und schleckte ihrem Sohn übers Gesicht. "Lasst uns zum Bau gehen.", miaute sie und sah Eiche mitfühlend an. "Dort wirst du versorgt." Fuchs leckte ihm tröstend über den Kopf und stützte ihn beim Weg zurück zum Bau. Seine Glieder schmerzten. Als sie ankamen, fiel er in sein Nest und schlief sofort ein, so dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Schnee im Mohnsamen neben die Pfote legte. 3.Kapitel ALS EICHE wieder erwachte, war er nicht mehr in seinem Nest. Er war auf einer kleinen, grünen Lichtung. Um ihn herum standen die Bäume so hoch, dass er das Mondlicht, hinter den dichten Blättern kaum erkennen konnte. Dennoch war der Wald von Licht erfüllt, und es Roch überall nach Beute. Obwohl er diesen Ort nicht kannte, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das der Wald ungefährlich war. Sein drang, den Wald zu erkunden siegte. Vorsichtig geduckt, schlich er über den laubbedeckten, feuchten Boden. Nach einiger Zeit, verlor er seine Angst und preschte durch hohes Gras, dichtes Gestrüpp und feuchtes Moos. Ehe er sich versah-war er am anderen Ende des Waldes. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleiner See, auf dessen Oberfläche zahllose Sterne leuchteten. In die drei Fuchslängen breite Wasserwiese mündelte ein schmaler Bach, der an einem kleinen Wasserfall mit dem See verschmolz. Eine halbe Ewigkeit starrte Eiche in das Meer aus Strahlenden Sternen, bis er plötzlich Stimmen hörte:" Ich spüre das er da ist. Folge mir einfach Gelbzahn!" miaute die erste Katze. Die zweite Katze, die vermutlich Gelbzahn war, krächzte: "Blaustern, bist du sicher das er es ist?" "Ja, ganz sicher!" miaute diese. Eiche duckte sich hinter einem kleinen Felsen und starrte wie gebannt in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen vernommen hatte. Auf einmal teilte sich der Farn auf der anderen Seite des Sees und eine blaue Kätzin trat hervor. Eine zweite Katze trat an ihre Seite. Sie hatte struppiges graues Fell und krächzte mürrisch:" Blaustern, hier ist niemand! Ich habe es dir doch gesagt!", Blaustern blickte in Eiches Richtung. Sie maunzte: "Doch, er ist hier ich kann ihn riechen!" mit anmutigen Schritten ging sie langsam um den See herum. Eiche duckte sich tiefer hinter den Felsen, doch da hatte Blaustern ihn schon entdeckt. Einen Herzschlag lang dachte Eiche das Blaustern ihn Angreifen würde, doch sie strich mit dem Schwanz über seine Pfoten und miaute: "Willkommen beim Sternenclan, Kleiner!" Eiche war so baff, dass er nur "Ähh...Ähm" herausbrachte. Die struppige Graue trat an ihre Seite. "Oh, Ähm...mein Geruchssinn ist eben mal nicht mehr so gut.", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Blaustern ignorierte sie. "Wie heißt du?", fragte sie "ich bin Blaustern und das ist Gelbzahn!" mit ihrem Schwanz deutete sie auf die Struppige Graue. Gelbzahn. "Ich...bin Eiche.", sagte Eiche so leise, das er dachte niemand hätte es gehört. Doch er irrte sich. Blaustern und Gelbzahn standen wie versteinert da. Dann hauchte Gelbzahn so etwas wie: "Das ist er! Du hattest Recht, Blaustern!", sicher war sich Eiche aber nicht. Dann fragte er, weil er nichts besseres zu sagen hatte: "Wer oder was ist der Sternenclan?", Blaustern und Gelbzahn schauten sich entschlossen an. "Wenn gute Katzen sterben, dann kommen sie zum Sternenclan.", hob Gelbzahn an. Blaustern fuhr fort: "Und du stehst hier in unserem Territorium.", gerade wollte Eiche etwas erwidern, da raschelte hinter ihm etwas im Farn. Schnell wirbelte er herum. Überall traten Katzen hervor. Er sah genauer hin. Da waren Stock und Silver, Fuchs Eltern, und Fuchs Schwester Fluss, die bei einem Kampf getötet worden war. In der menge war auch Glanz, Schnees Schwester. Eiche erinnerte sich noch genau an die Geschichte über ihren Tod, die Schnee erzählt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Er schaute nach Gelbzahn und Blaustern, aber sie waren verschwunden! Wo sind sie blos hin? fragte sich Eiche. Als er wieder zur Katzenmenge sah, merkte er, das sich die Katzen in Luft auflösten. Panisch rannte er zu Stock und Silver. Silver sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein:" Hab keine Angst Eiche!", miaute sie "Wir werden immer für dich da sein.", mit schaudern musste Eiche zusehen, wie Stock, Silver, Fluss und Glanz von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschluckt wurden. Ein heller Blitz flammte am Himmel auf. Eiche zuckte zusammen. Einen Moment lang musste er sich von dem Schock erholen. Als er wieder bei Sinnen war, war er von dichtem Schneegestöber umgeben, sodass er kaum eine Schwanzlänge in die ferne schauen konnte. Schneeflocken wirbelten ihm um die Ohren. Der Schnee reichte ihm bis zu den knien. Mühsam stapfte er durch den Schnee, als er glaubte, roten Pelz in den Schneemassen sehen zu können. Fuchs? Ja, Fuchs! Und da waren auch Blume und Schnee! Eiche wollte auf sie zulaufen, doch er kam nicht voran, es schien, als ob er am Boden festgewachsen war. Er zog und zog. Eiche versuchte alles um vom Boden wegzukommen, doch vergeblich. Fuchs, Schnee und Blume drehten sich um. "Nein! Geht nicht! Bleibt hier!", er schrie aus vollem Halse: "Neiiiiiiiiiin!" Plötzlich merkte er, wie er ins Rutschen kam. Er wurde in die tiefe gerissen und konnte nichts dagegen tun! Eiche platschte in Eiskaltes Wasser. Die Fluten trafen über ihm zusammen. Panikerfüllt schnappte er nach Luft. "Fuchs!", rief er "Schnee, Blume! Wo seid ihr? Verlasst mich nicht! Neiiiiiin." Noch nie hatte sich Eiche einsamer, verängstigter, und verlorener gefühlt. Da hörte er eine Stimme. Er wusste nicht woher sie kam, er konnte sie nicht Orten, er glaubte das es Blausterns Stimme war: "Hab keine Angst Eiche, die wird nichts geschehen.", miaute sie "du hast eine große Bestimmung vor dir!" Aber wie soll ich herausfinden was sie ist? fragte sich Eiche. Und als hätte Blaustern Eiches Gedanken gelesen miaute sie: "Hör auf dein Herz und blicke in die Zukunft, egal was kommt!" 4.Kapitel "HÖR AUF DEIN HERZ und blicke in die Zukunft, egal was kommt!", Blausterns Worte gingen Eiche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was war seine Bestimmung? Wie würde er herausfinden was sie bedeutet? Er hätte Blaustern noch so viele fragen stellen können. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist was, Eiche?", Schnees Stimme lies ihn zusammenzucken. "Ich dachte Mohnsamen und Lavendel wirken Wunder.", sie legte den Kopf schief. "Oder die Kraft des Sternenclans.", murmelte Eiche. "Was?", fragte Schnee. Eiche antwortete: "Ich hatte nur einen Traum.", er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "An Träumen ist manchmal etwas wahre dran.", miaute Fuchs. Eiche überlegte. Lag vor ihm wirklich eine große Bestimmung? Eine glorreiche Zukunft? War es so, wie Blaustern es ihm Prophezeit hatte? Vielleicht...Nein! Eich versuchte den Traum so schnell wie Möglich aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Statt dessen fragte er:" Wir wollten klettern?", hoffnungsvoll schaute er Fuchs an. "Gut.", miaute Fuchs "Wer´s da rauf schafft!" Er deutete mit dem Schwanz auf eine hohe Buche. Sie war beeindruckend groß und überall schauten Äste hervor. "Is´ doch einfach!", maunzte Blume und sprang auf den ersten Ast. Sie rutschte ab und fiel herunter. Da es letzte Nacht geregnet hatte war der Ast nass und rutschig geworden. Eiche bohrte seine Krallen in die feuchte Rinde und zog sich zum ersten Ast hoch. Mit wackeligen Beinen hüpfte er auf den zweiten, und auf den dritten. "Hey das ist unfair, du hattest Vorsprung!", miaute Blume und kletterte neben ihm hoch. Eiche Jedoch kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Wette, er wollte einfach hoch. Er schlug seine Krallen in die Rinde und versuchte nicht abzurutschen. Höher und höher kletterte er, und anstatt mit jedem zug schwächer zu werden, wurde er mit jedem Kräftiger. Unter ihm klagte Blume über schmerzende Pfoten. Eich konnte schon fast die Wolken sehen. Der letzte hieb, der letzte tritt, und schon war er im obersten Wipfel des Baumes. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der unendlich lange Wald. Grüne, rote und gelbe Baumwipfel wiegten sich unter ihm im Wind. Da entdeckte er eine Lücke zwischen dem Blättermeer. Die Lichtung! Eiche Streckte seine Nase in die Höhe und prüfte die Luft. Es roch nicht nach dem Waldboden, nicht nach feuchtem Moos, nassem Laub und Morschem Holz. Es roch nach...Freiheit. Er atmete Tief durch. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Nie hatte er sich freier gefühlt. Er hatte das Gefühl, als währe er die einzige Katze auf der Welt. Unter ihm raschelte es. Blume. Sie hievte sich am nassen Stamm hoch, wobei sie immer wieder abrutschte, und eine Schwanzlänge in die Tiefe rutschte. "stell deine Hinterbeine auf den Ast da!", rief Eiche ihr zu. Blume tat das, und schlüpfte neben Eiche hervor. "Wow", Blume starrte verzaubert auf den Wald. "Kommt wieder runter!", Fuchs Stimme riss Eiche aus seinen Gedanken. Blume seufzte und begann den Stamm herunterzurutschen, doch Eiche wagte nicht, sich zu Bewegen. Vor ihm ging es 1 1/2 Baumlängen in die Tiefe. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Blausterns Worte. Dir wird nichts geschehen, Eiche. Er fasste sich ein Herz und rutschte den Stamm herunter. "Das war unglaublich!", miaute Eiche Als er unten war. Fuchs schaute ihn belustigt an, dann seufzte er: "Hättest du Lust auch mal auf Felsen zu klettern?", Freude flammte in Eiches Augen auf. Wenn sie auf Felsen kletterten, musste das bedeuten, das sie zu den Schluchten gehen. Diese hatte er noch nie gesehen obwohl sie in ihrem Territorium liegen. Schnee hatte ihnen erzählt, das es dort oft Steinrutsch gab, und es zu gefährlich währe, sich als Junges dort aufzuhalten. Doch nun waren sie älter. Endlich konnte Eiche sie sehen. Eiches Schwanzspitze zuckte vor Aufregung. In seinen Augen lag tiefe Entschlossenheit, sodass er auf Fuchs Frage nicht mehr Antworten musste. "Dann lasst uns aufbrechen!", sagte Schnee und schritt voran. Fuchs, Eiche und Blume folgten ihr. 5. Kapitel DEN GANZEN WEG LANG kribbelte es in Eiches Pelz. Was würde ihn erwarten? Die Landschaft veränderte sich. Die Bäume verschwanden. Nun liefen sie auf blankem Stein, und irgendwann glaubte Eiche, den Abgrund erkennen zu können. Dann waren sie da. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine riesige Schlucht. Eine Baumlänge Breit, und zwei Baumhöhen hoch. Eine sanfte Brise blies durch Eiches Pelz. "Wollen wir runtergehen?", fragte Fuchs. Aber Wie? wollte Eiche schon fragen. Aber da merkte er, wie ein paar Fuchslängen von ihm entfernt die Felsen Schlagartig kleiner wurden, und mit dem flachen Grasland verschmolzen. Übermütig rannte er los. Der Wind pfiff durch sein Fell. Drei schwanzlängen, bevor die Felsen verschwanden, blieb er stehen. Aus dieser Position hatte er einen ganz anderen blick auf die Schlucht. Die Sonne warf lange Schatten auf den Boden, und die Abenddämmerung lies seinen Pelz rötlich braun erleuchten. Ein Satz, und er stand in der Schlucht. Die Felsen türmten sich links und rechts von ihm auf. An einer Felswand sah er Fuchs, Schnees und Blumes Schatten, die sich langsam auf ihn zubewegten. "Nicht so schnell!", prustete Blume "Du bist abgedüst wie ein Adler im Sturzflug!" Schnee und Fuchs tauchten neben ihr auf und sahen sich um. "Nichts hat sich verändert.", sagte Schnee sanft. Sie leckte Fuchs über die Ohren. Eiche zog eine Grimasse und Blume warf ihm belustigte Blicke zu. "Wir wollten klettern?", miaute Eiche, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes zu lenken. Fuchs sah sich in der Schlucht um. "Da!, miaute er und deutete mit dem Schwanz auf einen Teil der Felswand, in der viele Vertiefungen und Plateaus waren. Eiche wollte nicht länger warten. Er rannte auf die Felswand zu, ortete den ersten Vorsprung und setzte zum Sprung an. Der Vorsprung war so hoch, dass er ihn nur mit den Vorderpfoten fassen konnte. Doch Eiche hatte nicht die Kraft, sich am Plateau hochzuziehen. Er rutschte ab, und landete auf dem steinigen Boden. Blume versuchte, sich n den glatten wänden hochzuziehen, doch auch sie fiel herunter. Auf Bäume klettern ist viel einfacher!, dachte Eiche und verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Doch es hellte sich gleich wieder auf. "Blume, stell dich auf meine Schultern und spring von da auf den Vorsprung. Dann kannst du mich hochziehen.", rief er Blume zu, die sofort auf seine Schultern sprang. Von da aus war es ein leichtes, auf dem Vorsprung zu kommen. Als Blume sicher auf dem Plateau stand, nahm Eiche Anlauf, und wurde von Blume darauf gezogen. Keuchend sprang er auf den nächsten, der leicht zu erreichen war. Blume machte einen Satz und landete neben ihm. Die nächsten Vorsprünge waren leicht zu erreichen, bis Eiche stehen blieb. Über ihm war der Rand der Schlucht. Nur noch ein Sprung, aber dass war das Problem. Um da hochzukommen müsste er eine Fuchslänge hoch springen, dass schaffte er niemals. Er blickte nach unten. Blume baumelte an einem Vorsprung unter ihm, und Fuchs und Schnee waren nur noch Silhouetten am Boden. Die heiße Abendsonne brannte ihm auf den Pelz. Wind zerzauste sein Fell. Da entdeckte er ein paar Rillen im Stein. Gerade so breit, das er sich mit den Pfoten festhallten konnte. Du schaffst das! Eiche machte sich Mut. Er stellte eine Hinterpfote in die erste Rille. Da polterte über ihm etwas, und kleine Kiesel fielen neben ihm auf das Plateau. Staub rieselte in seinen Pelz. Eiche hatte ein grummelndes Gefühl im Bauch. Er duckte sich auf den Vorsprung. Da hörte er Schnee panisch rufen: "Kommt sofort runter da! Ein Steinrutsch! Eiche..." Mehr konnte Eiche nicht verstehen, als plötzlich ein Kopfgroßer Stein neben ihm aufkam. Er wich in letzter Sekunde aus. Geblendet vom Licht der Sonne, hangelte sich Eiche auf den Vorsprung neben ihm. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor eine Steinlawine das Plateau unter sich begrub. Eiche sah angsterfüllt nach unten. Blume hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht. Ein Stein, der so groß war wie er, fiel von oben herunter und wirbelte Staub auf. Eiche schloss die Augen. Der Stein knallte auf einen Vorsprung. Der Lärm verhallte in der Schlucht. Dann herrschte Stille. Totenstille. 6. Kapitel DER KNALL VERHALLTE IN DER SCHLUCHT. Eiche zuckte mit den Ohren, wagte es aber nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Blut war erstarrt. Die Abendsonne knallte heiß auf seinen Pelz. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Direkt vor ihm stand Blaustern, aber neben ihr stand nicht Gelbzahn, sondern eine schiltpattfarbene Kätzin. "Hallo Eiche!", miaute Blaustern. Eiche grüßte mir blinzeln seiner Augen. "Das ist Tüpfelblatt, sie war vor Gelbzahn die Heilerin des Donnerclans." Eiche sah sie scheu an. Dann erhob Tüpfelblatt das Wort: "Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Folge mir!", sie sprang zum Rand der Schlucht und drehte sich noch einmal zu Eiche um. "Komm Eiche!", miaute sie, "du wirst es nicht bereuen." Vorsichtig hüpfte Eiche ihr hinterher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn hinführte. Kurz prüfte er die Luft. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Tüpfelblatt drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie sanft, "Warum kommst du nicht?" "Wir haben die Grenze übertreten!", hauchte Eiche, "Fuchs hat mir und Blume gesagt, dass wir, egal was wir tun, niemals die Grenze übertreten sollen." Tüpfelblatt sah ihn verständnisvoll an. Dann miaute sie: "Keine Angst Kleiner, bei mir bist du sicher." Eiche schluckte und folgte ihr. Sie gingen über eine kleine Wiese, bis zu einem Laubwald. Irre ich mich nur, oder riecht es hier nach Katzen?, fragte sich Eiche. Ihm war das alles nicht geheuer, doch von der neugier erfasst, folgte er Tüpfelblatt durch den Wald. Plötzlich blieb sie vor einer Dornenbarriere stehen, und sagte: "Pass auf, dass du dich nicht an den Dornen stichst.", dann verschwand sie im Gestrüpp. Aus Angst sie zu verlieren, zwängte sich auch Eiche durch den Dornentunnel. Doch das hatte sich gelohnt. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine große Lichtung, auf der sich unzählige Katzen befanden.Eiche schritt zusammen mit Tüpfelblatt darüber. Gerade sprach ein dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit einer Gruppe von Katzen: "Achtet besonders auf die Schattenclangrenze!", sagte er, "Eichhornschweif hat letztens Schattenclan auf unserer seite gerochen!" Eiche schaute sich weiter um. Da wurde er fast von zwei spielenden Jungen umgerannt. Sie waren so schnell, dass Eiche nur einen sandfarbenen und einen dunkelroten Blitz erkennen konnte. Da stubste Tüpfelblatt ihn an. "Das ist der Donnerclan.", miaute sie, "Er ist einer von vier Clans, die weit von deimem Zuhause entfernt an einem größen See leben." "Das da drüben ist Häherfeder.", miaute sie und deutete auff einen grau getigerten Kater, der ein Bündel Kräuter im Maul hatte. "Er ist der Heiler des Clans und kümmert sich um kranke Katzen, er ist aber auch, zusammen mit dem Anführer, der einzige im Clan, der mit dem Sternenclan komonizieren kann." Eich blickte dem Heiler nach, der schließlich in einem Ginsterstrauch verschwand. Da lenkte Tüpfelblatt seine aufmerksamkeit auf einen dunkelbraun getigerten Kater. "Das ist Brombeerkralle, er ist der zweite Anführer des Clans. Seine Aufgabe ist es, Patroulien einzuteilen und zusammen mit dem Anführer den Clan zu überwachen." Eiche stuzte, war das nicht der Kater der den anderen Katzen aufgetragen hatte,auf die Schattenclangrenze zu achten? Tüpfenblatt nickte, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie gingen weiter. Da blieb Tüpfelblatt auf einmal vor einem Großen Felsen stehen. Darunter saß ein schöner feuerfarbener Kater. "Und das Eiche," sagte sie, "das ist Feuerstern, der anführer des Donnerclans." Ehrfürchtig blickte eiche auf den Kater, der mit stolz erhobenem Schwanz auf seinen Clan blickte. Tüpfelblatt holte Luft, dann hob sie an: "Eines Tages, Eiche..." Blötzlich verschwammen sie und das Lager und alles wurde dunkel. 7. Kapiel "Eiche!" Stimmen drangen an Eiches Ohr. Eiche schlug die Augen auf. Er wollte nach Luft schnappen, er schmeckte nur matschiges Wasser. Er ruderte mit den Beinen. Er war gefangen. Seine schultern schmerzten. Er merkte, dass ihn eine Katze unter Wasser drückte. "Du wirst die Clans niemals retten!" Die Stimme klang, obwohl er wegen dem plätscherndem Wasser kaum etwas hören konnte, klar und hatte einen leicht aggressiven Unterton. Eiche bekam kaum noch Luft. Er versuchte sich aus dem festen griff der Katze zu befreien. Dann war alles Still. Eine innere Ruhe überwältigte Eiche, und er sank nach unten. "Gut gemacht! Wir gehen.", sagte die Stimme. Ich muss sterben! Die Lage ist aussichtslos. Im letzten Moment spürte Eich einen festen griff an seinem Genick, und mit einem Ruck wurde er nach oben gezogen. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah, dass die Kätzin, die ihn gerettet hatte silberweiß getigert war. Sie sah so aus, als ob sie sich selbst sehr anstrengte nicht unterzugehen. Ihre Schwimmzüge waren sehr unsicher. Als sie das Ufer erreicht hatte, blieb sie ,wie Eiche selbst, keuchend liegen. Es fühlte sich an wie Eine Ewigkeit, bis Eiche aufstand und die Kätzin an stupste. Sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Als sie Eiche sah atmete sie erleichtert auf. "Du bist's nur.Wie heißt du denn?", fragte sie. "Ich heiße Eiche, aber wie heißt du?" Er schaute sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich bin Efeupfote vom Donnerclan." Schon wieder diese Clans! ''"Wo sind wir hier? Sind wir beim Sternenclan?" Eiche sah um sich. Die Fichten waren so hoch und dicht, dass man die Sterne gar nicht erkennen konnte. Der Boden war matschig und Fichtennadeln stachen ihm in die Ballen. Der Fluss war braun, und sein Strom reißend schnell. ''Wenn das der Sternenclan ist, dann möchte ich nach meinem Tod nicht hierher kommen. ''"Das ist nicht der Sternenclan," miaute Efeupfote, "das ist der Wald der Finsternis!" Eiche schauderte. schon der Name klang recht Finster. Aber der Wald erst... . Eiche traute sich zuerst nicht, doch dann fragte er: "Was ist der Wald der Finsternis?" Efeupfote fuhr wütend die Krallen aus. "Hier kommen die Katzen nach dem Tod hin, die böse waren.", erklärte sie grimmig. Eine siegend heiße Vermutung stieg in Eiche auf. "Warum bist du hier?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, "bist du etwa..." "Nein! Niemals!", schrie Efeupfote, "Ich werde mich ihnen nie anschließen. Sie haben mich hierher geholt! Verstehst du? Der Wald der Finsternis will aus mir Eine tötende Kriegerin machen, die für die Kämpft!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte in den Wald. Alles was er von ihr in diesem Moment gehört hatte, überforderte Eiche. ''Holt der Wald der Finsternis sich Katzen, die er für eine Schlacht ausbildet? Für welche Schlacht? Gegen wen? Gegen die Clans? '' Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden: Er musste Efeupfote folgen. Eiche Prüfte die Luft. Als er ihre Spur entdeckt hatte, preschte er los. Sein Schwanz fegte über den Boden. Er rannte immer weiter. Immer tiefer in den unheimlichen, dunklen Wald hinein. Immer hinter Efeupfotes Geruch her. Sein Herz hämmerte und seine Muskeln bebten. Er grub seine Krallen immer fester in den Boden und stieß sich immer stärker ab. Er wusste instinktiv, wo Efeupfote war. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er glaubte, Stimmen zu hören. Abrupt blieb er stehen."Wir müssen wachsam bleiben und unsere Krieger besser ausbilden. Jeder Tod ist wichtig!", knurrte eine Stimme. Eiche sah genauer hin. Der Kater war braun und Groß. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. Er saß auf einem Felsen. Unter dem Felsen saßen etliche Katzen. Eiche hatte noch nie so viele Katzen auf einmal gesehen. Der braune sprach weiter. "Viele Katzen haben sich beim Training Gestern Nacht bewiesen. Besonders du, Felsenkralle! Der SchattenClan hat so einen starken und disziplinierten Kater nicht verdient! Du bist nun ein echtes Mitglied des Waldes der Finsternis ." Die Katzenmenge jubelte. "Felsenkralle! Felsenkralle!" Der junge Kater setzte sich auf. "Ich werde den SternenClan auf ewig hassen, Braunstern." Eiche spähte zwischen den zweigen hindurch. Da erkannte er Efeupfote. Sie saß etwas abseits der anderen und wirkte nicht so begeistert. Das war Eiche auch nicht. ''Ich mag den Sternenclan. Und ich glaube, dass diese Katzen hier einen großen Fehler begehen. Das gefällt mir gar nicht! 8. Kapitel DIE LANDSCHAFT WAR WUNDERSCHÖN. Sie war überzogen von einer weißen Schicht Schnee. In den Tannen schienen Tonnen von Schnee zu hängen. Selbst der kleine Teich, der direkt neben den dem Bau war, war fast zugefroren. Eine leichte Böe blies Eiche durch den Pelz. Er dachte nicht mal an den Traum in der Letzten Nacht. Auch Blumes Augen glänzten bei dem wundervollen Anblick, der sich ihr bot. So etwas Schönes wie das hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Traumhaft. „Die Schönheit täuscht!“ Eiche wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm saß Fuchs, der mit einer Pfote im Schnee scharrte. „Fuchs hat Recht.“, miaute Schnee, die sich neben ihren Gefährten setzte, „In der Blattleere gibt es oft Schneeverwehungen und Schneestürme.“ Eiche beachtete die Warnung von Schnee nicht. „Können wir jagen gehen?“, fragte er. Er war sich sicher, das Jagen im Schnee eine echte Herausforderung war, denn er roch –wegen des Schnees- überhauptkeine Beute. Gab es in der Blattleere etwa keine Beute? Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Eiche ein Kribbeln im Bauch. „Wenn du willst können wir sofort gehen.“, miaute Schnee. Sie waren erst seit kurzer Zeit auf der Jagd, da glaubte Eiche, etwas auf einem Schneehügel sehen zu können. Er gab Schnee, Fuchs und Blume ein Schwanzzeichen und ließ sich in ein Jagdkauern fallen. Alle seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Dann erkannte er was da saß. Eine Maus! Sie knabberte an einem Kiefernzapfen. Geradezu unaufmerksam hockte sie da. Eiche schlich mit sicheren Pfoten näher. Da bemerkte er, dass der Wind aus seiner Richtung kam. Angst blitzte in ihm auf. Würde die Maus ihn bemerken? Ja. Sie tat es. Aber zu spät. Eiche machte einen entschlossenen Satz nach vorne und tötete die Maus mit einem Bissen. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht!“, miaute Fuchs zufrieden. Schnee erklärte schnurrend: „Achte beim nächsten Mal aber auf den Wind. Du hast flinke Pfoten, aber die Maus hätte entkommen können. Du hast sie aber doch erwischt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich mein Sohn!“ Blume schnaubte verächtlich: „Pah! Alter Angeber! Ich hätte das geschafft, bevor du nur miau sagen kannst.“ Schnee glitt zu ihr und strich ihr mit dem Schwanz über das Gesicht. „Freu dich doch für deinen Bruder!“, miaute sie. Ihr Pelz war leicht gesträubt, aber ihre Stimme klang sanft. Blume war sauer. Das sah Eiche sofort. Ihre Schwanzspitze zuckte. „Machen wir doch einfach weiter.“, wand Fuchs skeptisch ein. Blume nickte; offensichtlich hatte sie sich wieder eingekriegt. An Eiche gewandt miaute sie: „Guter Fang.“ Schnee nickte ihnen zu, dann gingen sie weiter. Zischend fügte Blume hinzu: „Warts blos ab, ich fang was größeres.“ Zu Eiches Erstaunen hörte sich ihre Stimme nicht verächtlich an, sondern freundlich! Während Eiche weiter ging, merkte er, wie die Kälte sich langsam einen Weg durch seinen Pelz bahnte. Er schüttelte sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er bei Schnee angekommen war, tippte er sie mit Dem Schwanz an. „Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin? Dauert es denn noch lange?“, nuschelte er, weil er mit der Maus im Maul nicht so gut reden konnte. Sie antwortete: „Wir gehen zur großen Buche. Dort gibt es selbst in der Blattleere einige Eichhörnchen. Vielleicht fängt Blume ja eines, ''dachte Eiche, ''das gönne ich ihr. '' Blume blickte immer noch etwas missmutig drein. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Schon waren sie da. Erneut. Eiche prüfte die Luft. Tatsächlich roch er einen Hauch von Eichhörnchen. Der Geruch war frisch, gut für Blume. Sie hatte eine gute Nase. ''Wenn es jemanden gibt, der dieses Eichhörnchen findet, dann ist es Blume. '' Eiche sah zu ihr. Sie hatte den Geruch offenbar schon wahrgenommen, denn'' sie beschnupperte jeden Zweig. Einige Herzschläge vergingen. Da hörte Eiche es auch. Über ihnen huschte ein flinkes Eichhörnchen von Ast zu Ast, sodass der Schnee auf sie herabrieselte. Blume spannte die Muskeln an. Keiner bewegte sich. Sie schlich zum Baum. Aber sie brauchte einige versuche um an der glatten, harten Rinde halt zu finden. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Blume preschte den Stamm nach oben. Der Baum wackelte so sehr, dass eine ganze Ladung Schnee auf Eiche herabstürzte. Er konnte noch gerade Rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, bevor ein riesiger Schneehaufen neben ihm auf den Boden stürzte. Blume war auf einen Ast gesprungen. Natürlich hatte das Eichhörnchen sie schon längst bemerkt, doch Blume wollte ''es. Sie machte einen riesen Satz in die Luft und schlug das Eichhörnchen von dem Ast über ihr. Aber sie konnte es nicht richtig packen. Es flutschte durch ihre Pfoten und stürzte in die Tiefe, direkt auf Fuchs zu. Er fischte es aus der Luft und tötete es mit einem Biss. Eiche drehte sich Fuchs zu. Blume kletterte den Baum hinunter. „Das.. Das war das unglaublichste, was ich je gesehen habe!“, schnurrte Schnee und sah bewundernd zu Blume auf. Blumes Augen glänzten vor Stolz. „Das war doch gar nichts!“, antwortete sie und scharrte verlegen mit den Pfoten im Schnee. Eiche spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht auf dem Herzen. „Lass und zum Bau gehen und die Beute lagern.“, schlug er vor, „mein Fell ist eiskalt.“ Eiche leckte die Pfote und schüttelte sich. „Gut, lass uns aufbrechen.“ Sie hatten die Beute zum Bau gebracht und waren wieder auf Jagd. Eiche stapfte durch den Schnee. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Federleichte Schneeflocken flogen ihm um die Nase und blieben an seinem Pelz hängen. ''Noch mehr Schnee! Eiche war nicht sehr glücklich, denn der Schnee reichte ihm bis zum Bauch. Durch die Nässe klebte sein Fell an den Beinen. Auch Blume zitterte, aber die Neugier in ihren Augen verriet Eiche, dass sie genauso wenig wieder zurückgehen wollte wie der Rest der Familie. Eiche schüttelte sich, um die Kälte aus seinem Fell zu vertreiben. Eine Woge der Erleichterung überkam Eiche, als sie wieder in der Nähe der großen Buche waren. Ihr Wipfel ragte über den Anderen Baumkronen hervor. Obwohl sich Eiche danach sehnte, wieder dort zu jagen, schlugen sie einen anderen Weg ein. Sie näherten sich der Grenze. Eiche hielt den Atem an. Sie gingen zu der Stelle, wo sie damals ein Stück ihres Territoriums an Kralle abgetreten haben. „Wir müssen es tun.“, hörte Eiche Schnee murmeln. „Ihr seid nun Bereit.“ Eiche schauderte. Fuchs Schnurrhaare begannen kampflustig zu zucken. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit als sie auf Kralle warteten. Eiche überlegte. Ist es denn überhaupt gerecht einen Einzelnen Kater zu viert anzugreifen? Doch als er Schnee fragen wollte raschelte es im Gebüsch. Fauchend sprangen Schnee und Fuchs auf die Pfoten. Schneepuder wirbelte auf. Zwei Herzschläge später stürzte ein rotbrauner Kater aus dem Gestrüpp und stürzte sich auf Schnee die sofort Kreischens auf den Boden stürzte. Eine tiefe Stimme brummte: "So sieht man sich wieder!" Kralle sprang aus den Büschen und wollte auf Blume springen. Aber Fuchs stieß sie Weg und mit einem dumpfen knall krachte Kralle auf Fuchs. Kralle war größer als er, aber Fuchs nutzte sein Ganzes können. Eiche wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen, doch da wurde er von einer grauen Kätzin zur Seite gestoßen. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, aber sie war zu schwer. Eiche begann, mit seinen Pfoten den Bauch der Kätzin zu bearbeiten. Blut spritzte auf den weißen Schnee. Eiche hörte einen Schrei. Er kam von Blume. Sie hatte Schnee geholfen, nachdem der rotbraune Kater sie angegriffen hatte. Eiche wollte ihr helfen, aber er war mit dich selbst beschäftigt. Die blaue Kätzin schlug mit der Pfote auf Eiches Ohren. Er lies einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei los und spannte seine Kräfte an. Als die blaue für einen Augenblick abgelenkt war, presste Eiche mit einem Ruck seine Hinterbeine in ihren Bauch. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht kippte zur Seite. Eiche wirbelte herum und schlitzte ihr die Flanke auf. Sie schrie und sprang auf sie Pfoten. In ihren Augen loderte ein Feuer der Wut. Hasserfüllt schleuderte sie Eiche gegen einen Baum, wo er reglos liegenblieb. 9.Kapitel "UND WIE ER DIE BLAUE KÄTZIN dann angegriffen hat! Das war einfach unglaublich!", miaute Blume. Eiche leckte sich verlegen die Schnurrhaare. Blume schilderte gerade Schnee, wie Eiche gegen die Kätzin gesiegt hatte. "Sich Tod stellen. Da wär ich im Leben nie drauf gekommen!", sagte Blume. "Eiche hat das besser gemacht, als ich es je tun könnte!", mischte sich Fuchs ein. Schnee erhob das Wort: "seit wann hat Kralle eigentlich Anhänger? Diese Rose und diesen Rost." Fuchs schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht vom Ort der Zweibeiner, die beiden sehen aus wie Hauskätzchen." Eiche nickte, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen humpelte er zur Erdkule. In der Erdkule lagerten sie alle Kräuter. Eiche schob das Moos weg, was die Erdkule am Rand des Baues verbarg und steckte seine gesunde Pfote hinein. Die Andere hatte er sich geprellt, als Rose ihn gegen den Baum gestoßen hatte. Von seinem Geruch und seinem Instinkt getrieben, kramte er nach den Mohnsamen. Sie waren in Efeublättern verpackt. Er pulte die schwarzen Samen aus Ihrer Verpackung und zerdrückte eine zwischen den Pfoten. Behutsam leckte er diese auf. Es war sehr unüberlegt von ihm gewesen, seinen Schmerz zu ignorieren, während er gegen Rose kämpfte. Dadurch hatte sich der Schmerz nur verschlimmert. Er tastete sich in der Erdkule weiter, auf der suche nach etwas, womit er seine Pfote schienen konnte. Da drang etwas bröckeliges an seine Pfote. Er zog sie heraus. Oh Nein, die Sauerampferblätter! Schnee kam zu ihm gelaufen. "Ist etwas?" Eiche deutete auf die Überreste der Blätter. "Oje! Das waren die letzten die ich während des Blattfalls finden konnte." ,sie knetete nervös mit den Pfoten das Moos, "Wir finden nur mit viel Glück neue.", miaute sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen die Grenzen markieren!" Blume kam aufgeregt zu ihnen herübergehüpft. An ihrer rechten Flanke erkannte man noch deutlich sie spuren des Kampfes. Eine Lange Kruste glänzte im dumpfen Sonnenlicht, das durch die Blätter des Baues fiel. Zuerst blickte er missmutig auf seine Pfote, doch dann nickte er. Auch Schnee schien das Kräuterdesaster vergessen zu haben und setzte sich begeistert auf. Fuchs deutete stumm mit dem Schwanz auf den Baueingang, dann machte sich die kleine Patrouille auf den Weg. Dank dem Schnee schmerzte Eiches Pfote kaum. Immer wenn er einen Schritt tat, sank der Boden unter der Pfote und federte den Schmerz ab. Eiche hatte das Gefühl, als würde er eine ganze Schwanzlänge über dem Boden laufen, so hoch lag der Schnee, und es schneite immer noch! Wo soll das blos enden? Es fehlt nur noch, dass wir im Bau eingeschneit werden! Der Wind fegte über die Schneelandschaft und wirbelte Schneepulver vom Boden auf. Es war leicht nebelig, wodurch die Landschaft etwas unheimlich wirkte. "Seht! Dort drüben haben wir gekämpft!", hörte Eiche Fuchs rufen. An der Kampfstelle glaubte Eiche immer noch rot zwischen dem Frischen Schnee erkennen zu können. Voller Abscheu sah er zu dem Großen Baum auf, gegen den er von Rose geschleudert wurde. "Hier können wir wohl erstmal das Jagen vergessen", miaute Schnee mit leichtem Missmut. Sie schritt anmutig zu einem Strauch und markierte die Grenze. "Im Winter müssen die Grenzen ausgiebiger markieren!", erklärte Fuchs, "der Schnee überdeckt sie immer." An seinem Blick erkannte Eiche, das ihn das sehr beunruhigte. Inzwischen war das Schneegestöber heftiger geworden. Eiskaltes Wasser sickerte in seinen Pelz. Um sich aufzuwärmen hatte er sein Fell gesträubt. Er sah zu Blume, die eine Schwanzlänge vor ihm lief. Ihr Schwanz war inzwischen so durchnässt, dass er schlaff über den Schnee schleifte. Eiches Magen grummelte. Er hatte das Eichhörnchen und die Maus Blume, Fuchs und Schnee überlassen. Eiche gähnte und rieb sich an einem Baum, um die Grenze zu einem anderen Territorium zu markieren. Direkt neben der Grenze floss der Silberbach, der zu einem reißendem , kalten Strom geworden war. Er roch die andere Markierung schal, als ob sie einige Tage alt war. Aber Instinktiv wusste Eiche, dass sie erst vor kurzem Gesetzt worden war, der Schnee hatte sie nur überdeckt. Zum ersten mal war Eiche froh, dass er mit Schnee die Grenzen ganz genau studiert hatte. Ihn überraschte die Einsicht der Kätzin, die offenbar mit ihm auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet hatte. Eiche sah zu Blume. Sie war weitergelaufen und durch den Schneesturm erkannte Eiche nur noch ihre Umrisse. Aus Angst sie zu verlieren, sprintete Eiche los, aber er konnte im tiefen Schnee nicht rennen. Kaum war er einen schritt gegangen, sackte der Boden unter ihm ein und deine linke Hinterpfote steckte in einem Rattenloch fest. Panisch rief er: "Blume! Hilfe! Ich stecke fest!" Der Wind pfiff Eiche um die Ohren und das plätschern des Silberbaches verschluckten Eiches Worte. Einen Moment glaubte er diesen Moment Schon mal erlebt zu haben, doch er schob die Erinnerung bei Seite. Statt dessen versuchte er sich aus dem Rattenloch zu befreien. Er schaffte es. Mit einem Ruck knallte er nach vorne. Er taumelte, und ehe er sich versah, rutschte er einen Abhang hinunter, woraufhin ihn die reißende Flut des Silberbaches verschluckte. Er versuchte sich nach oben zu ziehen. Als er nach Luft schnappte blubberte er: "Blume...ich...ertrinke...Schnee...Fuchs...Hilfe!" 10. Kapitel EICHE ERWACHTE. Seine Glieder waren steif. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, ohne dass sein Ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er sah sich um und erstarrte. Er war in einem riesigen, weißen Raum. An den Wänden standen Kästen, in denen sich unzählige, bunte Dinge befanden. Es war warm und trocken. Da erkannte Eiche es; er lag in so einem Ding, was die Zweibeinerkatzen Körbchen nannten. Mit erstaunen stellte Eiche fest, dass dieses Körbchen sehr bequem war. Aber diese Erkenntnis lenkte ihn nicht von einer handfesten Tatsache ab: Er war gefangen in einem Zweibeinernest. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Luke in einer wand des Raumes und herein trat ein riesiger Zweibeiner. Er hatte eine kleine Schale in seiner Pfote. Den Inhalt erkannte Eiche nicht. Der Zweibeiner kniete sich auf den Boden. Er schien zu versuchen, mit Eiche zu reden. Aber Eiche verstand nur Worte wie: Gerettet...Felix...Fluss...fast...ertrunken...Unterkühlung...Felix...Futter! Eiche verstand langsam. Der Zweibeiner hatte ihn aus dem Silberbach, oder Fluss gerettet. Aber Felix? War das der Name den der Zweibeiner ihm gegeben hatte? Wenn ja, dann gefiel er ihm. Eiche schnurrte. Der Zweibeiner blickte ihn liebevoll an und begann, Eiche hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Eiche schnurrte lauter. Der Zweibeiner stellte die Schale vor ihm ab. Eiche sah hinein. In der Schale lag ein merkwürdiger, ein wenig ekelhaft aussehender, brauner Matsch, der zu Eiches erstaunen aber eigentlich recht gut schmeckte. Selbst gefangenes ist mir zwar lieber, aber das hier geht auch. Eiche aß alles auf. Der Zweibeiner erhob sich und ging durch den Raum. Es Polterte, und Dämmerungslicht drang an Eiches Augen. Der Zweibeiner hatte eine Graue Verdeckung verschoben, die eine kleine Lucke verborgen hatte. Der Zweibeiner verlies den Raum durch sie Große Luke, und verschloss diese sorgfältig, sodass Eiche nicht entkommen konnte. Zum mindesten nicht durch diese Luke. Eiche sprang aus dem Körbchen und sprintete los, obwohl der Hauskätzchenbrei ihm immer noch schwer im Magen lag. Er machte einen gewaltigen Satz und sprang auf einen Vorsprung vor der Luke. Dort blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Vor Ihm erstreckte sich ein Riesiger Fluss. Er war so riesig, dass Eiche sich nie vorstellen könnte, diesen Fluss zu überqueren. Er dachte daran, dass er seine Familie wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Er hockte sich auf die Fensterbank und sah nach draußen. Die Schneeflocken wirbelten über die Schneebedeckte Landschaft. Eiche stellte sich vor, wie kalt es dort draußen seien musste. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel, aber das Licht des Zweibeinerortes erhellte die Nacht. Der Mond schimmerte auf der Oberfläche des Flusses. Plötzlich knarzte es. Das unangenehme Geräusch kam aus der Richtung der Großen Öffnung. Ein Zweibeiner sah durch die Öffnung. Eich wollte schon aufspringen und herausrennen, doch der Zweibeiner verschloss die Luke sofort wieder. Eiche lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Pfoten und sah sich das Wirre Schneetreiben an. Und ehe er sich versah, war er eingeschlafen. Er hatte von seiner Familie geträumt. Seine Glieder Schmerzten, als er sich rekelte. Er sah aus der Luke. Der Schneesturm hatte in der Nacht den Zweibeinerort in eine gefühlte Schwanzhöhe Schnee getaucht. Nur noch einige vereinzelte Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel herab. Eiche sah traurig aus der Luke. Er hatte seine hoffnungsvollen Gedanken und seine erleichternden Gefühle zusammen mit seiner Familie verloren. Er hatte alles verloren. Das einzige was er fühlte war Angst und Trauer. Immer würde er es dem Zweibeiner verdanken, dass er ihn aus den Fluten des Flusses gerettet hatte, aber er wusste, das er gehen musste, um seine Familie zu finden, und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Am besten tat er es noch heute. Am besten sofort. Aus Eiches Angst wurde Zorn, und aus seinem Zorn wurde Feste Entschlossenheit. Eifrig sah er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Aber da waren nur die Luken. Eiche stemmte sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die kleine Luke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eiche Bewusst wurde, dass er keine Chance hatte durch diese Luke zu kommen. Er blickte zur großen Luke. Wenn der Zweibeiner kam konnte Eiche mühelos hindurchschlüpfen. Er sprang vom Fenstersims und schlich zur Luke. Vorsichtig hockte er sich an die Seite, wo sich die Luke immer öffnete. Immer bereit loszurennen, hockte er mit angespannten Muskeln da. Die Stunden verstrichen. Eiches Muskeln schmerzten, dennoch wusste er, dass er jeder Zeit bereit seien musste. Gerade als er doch aufgeben wollte, hörte er Schritte. Eiches Herz raste. Der Zweibeiner kam doch! Eiche Atmete tief durch und bohrte seine Krallen in den Boden, immer bereit zum Sprung. Holz streifte Eiches Schnurrhaare, als die Luke sich öffnete. Dann preschte er los. Er hörte den Zweibeiner aufjaulen, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er kam in einen Großen Raum, an dem viele, große Luken angrenzten. Eine von Ihnen stand offen. Eiche kniff die Augen zusammen und glitt durch die schmale Spalte. Ein grelles Licht blendete Eiche, als er in diesen Raum kam. Eine Zweibeinersonne stand auf einer Erhöhung, neben der ein anderer Zweibeiner saß. Eiche bremste schlagartig ab, als der Zweibeiner aufsprang und sich Eiche in den Weg stellte. Panisch drehte sich Eiche einmal um seine eigene Achse, dann entdeckte er eine kleine Luke. Sie war offen! Mein Weg in die Freiheit! '' Er kniff die Augen zusammen und Atmete tief durch. Hinter sich hörte er das Gejaule des Großen Zweibeiners. Der andere griff mit seinen Großen Pfoten nach ihm. Eiche spannte seine Muskeln an. Er wusste, dass die se Luke die Einzige Möglichkeit zur Freiheit war. Er sprang so hoch wie er konnte und entkam den Pfoten des Zweibeiners. Fest entschlossen, den Blick auf die Luke gerichtet, machte er eine Satz auf einen Vorsprung vor der Luke. Er sprang mühelos heraus. Die Kälte fuhr wie eine Woge der Freiheit durch seinen Pelz. Und der Schreck! Denn er landete nicht sofort im Schnee, sondern stellte mit erschrecken fest, dass er drei Fuchslängen vom Boden entfernt war. Aber ehe er sich versah, landete er auf allen vieren und sprintete weiter. ''Ich muss hier weg! Mit schmerzenden Gliedern lies er sich, als er das Jaulen der Zweibeiner nicht mehr hören konnte, an der Wand eines Zweibeinernestes nieder. Die Mauerwerke ragten bedrohlich über Eiche hinweg. Wie war er blos hierher Gekommen? Und wie kam er wieder hier heraus? 11.Kapitel EICHES MAGEN KNURRTE. Seitdem er aus dem Zweibeinernest geflohen war hatte er nichts richtiges mehr gegessen - und das war bestimmt schon 3 Wochen her. Ein mal hatte er ein geschwächtes Eichhörnchen und eine magere Amsel gefangen, doch mehr hatte er zwischen den grauen und scheinbar verlassenen Mauern des Zweibeinerortes nicht auftreiben können. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er immer nur am Rande eines kleinen Donnerweges entlang ging, oder es war einfach zu kalt, damit sich die Beute aus ihren warmen und geschützten Bauen wagte. Er wollte den Zweibeinerort auf dem Schnellsten Weg verlassen. Eiche hielt in dem Laufen inne und spitzte seine Ohren. Doch er konnte nur den leisen Wind und das Anrauschen eines Ungeheuers der Landschaft entnehmen. Schnell sprang er zur Seite, und das Ungeheuer rauschte schnell wie der Wind an Ihm vorbei. Ich muss etwas zu Essen finden!, dachte er und verließ den Donnerweg auf eine - von Schnee überdeckte - Wiese. Er öffnete nun seine Sinne für alles, was es in dieser Einöde zu finden gab...der Wind...Ungeheuer...das Knarzten einer Luke...Stimmen der Zweibeiner...Schritte eines Zweibeiners...ein leises Fiepen! Eine Maus! Eiche versuchte die Richtung des Geräusches zu definieren. Als er sie hatte, duckte er sich und schlich auf sanften Pfoten dort hin. Sobald er die Maus entdeckt hatte versuchte er, kein einziges Geräusch zu machen. Seine Augen steif auf das Ziel gerichtet, schlängelte er sich immer weiter voran. Der Wind blies auf ihn zu und die Maus hatte sich von ihm weggewandt. es waren perfekte Jagdbedingungen, und die Maus und ihn trennten nur noch wenige Pfotenlängen. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Maus und tötete sie mit einem Bissen. Er nahm den Leichnam auf und verschlang ihm unter einem Strauch. Er war zwar nicht satt, aber dankbar. Hatte der SternenClan ihm die Maus geschickt, damit er nicht verhungerte? Auch, wenn es noch nicht mal Sonnenhoch war verbrachte er mindestens eine Stunde damit, unter dem Strauch zu sitzen und sich über die Welt Gedanken zu machen. Eiche wurde von einem knacken geweckt. Er hatte geschlafen.Eiche prüfte die Luft und entdeckte einen merkwürdigen, fremdartigen Geruch. Seltsamerweise dachte er, dass er diesen Geruch schon mal irgendwo gerochen hatte. Eiche shüttelte den Gedanken fort und setzte sich auf. Er hatte eh schon viel zu viel Zeit mit dem Nachdenken verbracht, denn er merkte erneut das Hungergefühl. Er prüfte die Luft, in der hoffnung, einen Hauch von Beute zu vernehmen, und tatsächlich enteckte er einen Hauch von Eichhörnchen.Er prüfte woher der köstliche Duft kam, und erstarrte. Der Eichhörnchengeruch kam aus der nähe eines Zweibeinernestes, das wie alle Zweibeinerbauten mit einem Holzwall umgeben war. Eiche dachte nach. Er würde verhungern, wenn er das Eichhörnchen nicht erlegte und fraß, aber dazu musste er in das Territorium eines Zweibeiners. Doch Eiche hatte keine Wahl. Er nahm Anlauf, srang ab und ... knallte mit dem kopf an den Holzwall. Eiche hoffte, dass das Eichhörnchen durch den dumpfen klang nicht verscheucht wurde. Erneut nahm Eiche Anlauf und schaffte den Sprung diesmal. Auf der anderen Seite sprang er lautlos herab. Eiche endeckte das magere Eichhörnchen, das in einem blattlosen gebüsch hockte und ahnungslos ean einer Nuss knabberte. Auf leisen Ppoten schlich sich Eiche an es heran, doch gerade als er den finalen Sprung machen wollte, wurde er von der Seite gerammt. Er warf sich herum und sah einen Braunen kater, der sich auf ihn geworfen hatte, und mit den Krallen seine Flanke bearbeitete. Wüthend schlug Eiche mit den Pfoten nach dem Kopf des Katers, der, als Eiches Pfote ihn mitten auf die Nase getroffen hatte, taumelnd von Eiche zurückwich. Jetzt erst erkannte Eiche, dass der braune Kater ein Halzband trug. Er war ein Hauskätzchen. Das Hauskätzchen griff Eiche erneut an, doch Eiches versuch, den Angriff abzuwehren, war zu schwach. Eiche hatte keine Chance, den Kapf zu gewinnen, obwohl der Kater ein Haushätzchen war. Eiche war zu sehr vom Hunger und der Kälte geshwächt worden. Doch da hatte er eine Idee. Ihm war von Fuchs das Kämpfen gelehrt worden. Der Kater hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie Kampftraining gehabt. Das war Eiches Chance. Er war zwar nicht stark genug, um es mit dem Kater aufzunehmen, aber schlau und trainiert genug allemal. Als der Kater auf ihn zusprang, lies sich Eiche zur Seite fallen und zog die Pfoten weg. Der Kater knallte in den Schnee. Eiche machte eine Rolle, stand auf, sprang auf den Kater und zerfetzte ihm den Rücken. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz. Doch er konnte Eiche abschütteln und rannte ein Stückchen weg und fauchte ihn an. Nun rannte er abermals auf Eiche zu, doch dieses mal war Eiche schneller. Als der Kater sprang, schlüpfte Eiche unter seinem Bauch durch und schleuderte den Kater von hinten mit seinen Hinterbeinen gegen einen Baum, wo der Kater aufschrie und zuerst mal ruhig liegen blieb. Dann rappelte er sich auf und der Kater ergriff die Flucht. Eiche seufzte. Vom Kampf war er noch hungriger geworden, und das Eichhörnchen war wahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge. E kletterte plump über den Holz wall und landete auf der anderen Seite im Puderschnee. Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme: "Hey, du! Warte mal!" Eiche drehte sich um und sah eine Silber getigerte Kätzin auf sich zu laufen. 12.Kapitel "DU HAST GUT GEKÄMPFT!", miaute die Kätzin die rasch auf ihn zu rannte. Instinktiv spannte Eiche seine Muskeln an, falls er erneut kämpfen musste. Doch von der Kätzin schien keine Gefahr auszugehen. Im Gegenteil. Ihr grau getigerter Pelz war unversehrt und glatt angelegt. Sie war dicklich und hatte - wie der braune Kater - ein Halsband. "Reg dich ab, du brauchst nicht gleich so zu knurren.", sagte die Kätzin und sofort wurde Eiche vor Verlegenheit warm unterm Fell. "Tut mir leid,", sagte Eiche, "ich habe bisher noch keine si guten Erfahrungen mit fremden Katzen gemacht." "Ich bin Mimi." "Eiche." Mimi musterte ihn mit argwöhnischem Blick. Diesen blich, meinte Eiche, hatte er vorher schon bei Gelbzahn bemerkt. Diese Erinnerung schmerzte ihn. er vermisste die Sternenclankatzen. Besonders Blaustern. "Bist du eine Wildkatze? Du sieht hungrig aus.", riss Mimi ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja.", sagte Eiche, "Ich komme von weit her." Er dachte nach. Er wusste nicht wie weit Fuchs Bau von diesem Zweibeinerort entfernt war. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo man hier Beute fangen kann?", fragte Eiche schließlich Mimi, die sofort überlegte. "Nein.", gestand sie, "Aber wenn du Hunger hast, weiß ich, wo du Essen kannst." Eiche dachte sofort an das Kaninchenköttel-Schlabber-Futter der Hauskätzchen. "Im Zweibeinernest?",fragte Eiche. Mimi sah ihn verständnislos an. "In sowas." ,miaute Eiche und deutete mit dem Schwanz auf eines der Zweibeinernester. "Ja! Du kannst bei meinen Hausleuten Essen. Sie geben mir immer viel zu viel. Das reicht sicher für uns zwei. Natürlich nur wenn du willst. Ich habe gehört, dass Wildkatzen unser Essen und uns hassen." Eiche überlegte. Natürlich würde er ein selbst gefangenes Eichhörnchen oder eine Maus dem Fraß der Hauskätzchen vorziehen, doch wenn ihm jemand sein Essen aus freien stücken anbot und er nichts anderes hatte, dann wollte er nicht nein sagen. Also willigte er ein und folgte Mimi über den Donnerweg zu einem rötlichen Zweibeinerbau. Sie sprangen über einen weißen Holzwall und landeten in einem viereckig angelegtem Areal. Mimi führte ihn über das Areal zu einer Luke. Vor der Öffnung in der Luke blieb Eiche stehen. "Ich geh da nicht rein.", sagte Eiche, dem die Erinnerungen an die flucht aus dem Zweibeinerbau hochkamen. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Mimi neigte höflich den Kopf und verschwand im Zweibeinernest. Ein wenig später kam sie mit einer Schale, die sie zwischen ihre zähne geklemmt hatte, zurück und stellte sie vor Eiche auf den Boden. In der Schale befand sich ein brauner Schleim mit Stückchen, doch Eiche wollte nicht unhöflich sein und nahm den ersten Bissen. Er schob die Schale zu Mimi, und sagte: "Zuhause haben wir uns das Essen immer geteilt." Mimi nickte. Sie fraß einen Bissen und schob die Schale zurück zu Eiche. "Friss du,", miaute sie, "du brauchst es dringender als ich." Das ließ sich Eiche nicht Zweimal sagen und schleckte alles sofort auf. "Danke.", sagte er und richtete sich auf. Ich habe eine Frage." "Schieß los." "Kennst du den Kater, der mich angegriffen hat?" "Ja.", sagte Mimi, "er heißt Browni." "Und?" "Man, du bist aber neugierig! Aber wenn du es unbedingt so genau wissen willst: Browni ist mein Halbbruder, und er mag es nicht, wenn andere in sein Revier eindringen, außer bei mir, da ist es ihm egal." "Danke!" Eine letzte frage hatte Eiche noch: "Kann ich heute hier schlafen, unter dem Busch da?" Er deutete auf eine großen Weißdornbusch, der neben dem Holzwall stand. "Natürlich. Mach es dir ...äh... gemütlich!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie Kehrt und verschwand im Zweibeinernest. 13. Kapitel ALS EICHE ERWACHTE, schmerzten ihm die Glieder. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass die Sonne wohl gerade erst aufgegangen sein musste, denn überall auf der Wiese schimmerten kleine Eiskristalle in den Grashalmen, die aus dem Schnee herausschauten. Der Frühling brach an. Das freute Eiche, da er jetzt endlich genug Frischbeute fangen konnte, um den Hauskätzchenfraß nicht mehr essen zu müssen. Da hörte er Mimis Stimme: "Eiche? Bist du noch da?" Eiche rekelte sich und antwortete: "Hier drüben!" Er schritt unter den Strauch hervor und begrüßte Mimi mit einem Schwanzschnippen. Sie grüßte auf die selbe Art zurück. "Wie war die Nacht?", fragte sie und blickte skeptisch auf Eiches selbst errichtetes Nest. "Gut, aber du bist wahrscheinlich etwas besseres gewöhnt...", scherzte Eiche. Mimi knuffte ihm spielerisch mit einer Pfote in die Seite. "Hahaha. Sehr witzig.", antwortete sie belustigt. Eine kurze Weile sahen sie sich an, dann sagte Mimi: "Wenn du willst, dann stelle ich dir Browni vor. Dann könnt ihr alle Streitigkeiten beseitigen." Eiche stutzte. Eigentlich war er gar nicht scharf darauf, Browni besser kennen zu lernen, alleine wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser Kater ihn beinahe zerfetzt hätte. Er hatte den Kampf nur gewonnen, da er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte. Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich klüger, diesen Kater nicht länger zum Feind zu haben. Also willigte er ein und folgte Mimi über den Holzwall und die Donnerwege zum Zweibeinernest von Browni. Als sie ankamen, hockte Browni schon auf dem Holzwall, als ob er gewartet hätte. Er nickte Mimi freundlich zu, doch als er Eiche bemerkte, bemühte er sich um einen abschätzigen Blick. Eiches Schnurrhaare zuckten nervös. Wie sollte er sich denn mit Browni versöhnen, wenn dieser ihn so anschaute wie ein Häufchen Krähenfraß? "Hallo Mimi!", begrüßte Browni sie mit lockerer Stimme. Er schien Eiche zu ignorieren. Na, dass fängt ja schon mal großartig an, dachte Eiche und seufzte. Mimi schien Eiches Seufzer bemerkt zu haben und begann sogleich mit Browni zu Reden: "Das ist Eiche. Er kommt von Weit her und es tut ihm leid, dass er in dein Revier eingedrungen ist. Stimmt's, Eiche?", sie gab Eiche einen Stups in die Seite. "Jaa, tut mir wirklich Ehrlich leid!" Browni schien im Gegensatz zu Mimi Eiches Sarkasmus nicht gehört zu haben und nickte anerkennend Eiche zu. Er schnippte mit seinem Schwanz, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass Eiche und Mimi näher kommen durften. Mit all seiner Kraft Sprang Eiche nach Mimi auf den Holzwall. "Was wolltest du denn in meinem Revier?", fragte Browni. "Ich war gerade auf der durchreise. Ich hatte Großen Hunger, weil ich seit vielen Tagen nichts zu Fressen Gefangen hatte. Und da kam mir das Eichhörnchen in deinem Revier gerade Recht. Ich hätte es fast gefangen, wenn du mich nicht im letzten Moment daran Gehindert hättest." "Oh." Browni schaute betroffen zu Boden. "Mir war nicht klar, dass einige Katzen selbst für sich sorgen müssen. Kann ich mich irgendwie dafür Entschuldigen?", fragte Browni. Eiche musterte Browni genauer. Es sah wirklich so aus, als ob Browni tatsächlich Reue empfand. "Is schon okay, mir reicht es dass du dich entschuldigt hast." Mimi schaltete sich ein. "Schön, dass ihr eure Streitigkeiten so schnell beseitigt habt.", sie wandte sich an Eiche, "Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät und wir wollen schließlich nicht das Sonnenuntergangs-Essen verpassen." Sie verabschiedeten sich und traten den Rückweg an. Eiche war froh, dass zwischen ihm und Browni alles nun geklärt war, aber er dachte über sein leichtsinniges verhalten nach. War es Tatsächlich so klug gewesen, sich so schnell mit Browni zu versöhnen? Wie konnte er so sicher sein, dass der Kater es ernst meinte und ihm nicht eines Nachts die Krallen über die Ohren zog? folgt Umfragen Welche Katze mögt ihr am liebsten? Fuchs Schnee Blume Eiche Keinen Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Eichenstern Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Eiches Bestimmung